Fire -Hiatus-
by roariloveyoux
Summary: Master Yuri is the best fire bender in the fire nation; that's why Aang needs him as a teacher. But why is he hiding who he really is and his past? On Hiatus due to horrible writers block
1. Chapter 1

The fire blazed softly warming the small cabin. A young girl leaned back sipping her hot chocolate. Her mind was just starting to wander when a loud rapping noise pulled her attention to the front door. Sighing in aggravation she pulled the door open to three people; two young boys and a girl.

"What do you want?" The shortest of the group glanced around nervously. He was bald and had strange markings covering his body. By the looks of it the boy was a monk.

"Uh we're looking for the fire bending master. Master Yuri."

"What is your business that requires you to see Master Yuri?" Again the boy glanced around nervously. She was starting to piece together who the strange boy was when he answered.

"I need to learn fire bending."

"Master Yuri has no interest in teaching the avatar." This time it was the girl who answered. Her blue dress ruffled in the wind as she stepped forward.

"We have it on good faith that he would help us." Yelling floated through the air and the girl quickly pulled the group into her cabin. Peering through the window she squinted her eyes trying to see.

"Were you followed?"

"It must be Prince Zuko!" Grabbing a cloak, she ushered the group through the back door.

"We need to leave."

"But I need to speak to Master Yuri!" The Avatar tried pushing his way back into the cabin, but she wouldn't let him through.

"Go! They'll catch you." There was a knock at the front and they could hear Prince Zuko yelling. Pushing the Avatar again, the girl pulled her cloak on covering her long red hair and face from sight. "Call for your Bison!"

The Avatar stared at her for a moment before doing as told. Taking one last look at her home, the girl shot a stream of fire setting the cabin ablaze. Seconds later Prince Zuko and his uncle rounded the back.

"Hand over the Avatar and you won't be arrested for treason!" Ignoring his demand, she raised her hands causing a circle to engulf the Prince and his uncle. The wall dropped just in time for them to see the Avatar escaping on his flying Bison.

"Who are you?" Turing toward the three the girl pulled her hood back down.

"My birth name is Yurina, but most people call me Yuri." The Avatar and the other boy stared at her in shock with their mouths open. It was the girl, who she'd come to assume was from the Water tribe, who spoke next.

"You're Master Yuri then."

"I am."

"Then why are you refusing to help Aang?"

"I may hate the Fire Nation but I didn't have any plans to publicly slap the Fire Lord in the face. It seems I don't have a choice now since I just attacked the Prince." The Avatar, Aang, started to jump excitedly.

"so you'll help me?"

"It would seem so."

The group flew for nearly three days not stopping until they were on the edge of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. Sokka, the other boy who was also from the Water Tribe packed a few items and headed for town with his sister Katara to stock up on supplies before heading deeper in the Earth Kingdom. Yuri was sitting calmly on the ground quietly watching Aang fly around on his air ball.

"I cant wait to learn fire bending! Learning to water bend was super easy and I think I'll learn fire bending really quick. There was this trick I wanted to try. It was really really…"

When Yuri hadn't responded to any of his comments, Aang stopped talking and turn to her. She had closed her eyes and started meditating. Sitting in front of her, Aang imitated Yuri's actions. After several minutes of silence Yuri started to speak softly.

"The art of fire bending takes control. If you do not have control of yourself, you will not have control of the fire. Fire bending is the most dangerous of bending abilities. Air, water, and earth will not bend without a bender, but fire, when left to it's own devices will run wild and destroy everything in it's path."

Yuri pulled herself to her feet and silently circled around Aang. She observed his posture and breathing. Right when Yuri was about to speak again, a loud snore erupted from the young Avatar.

"Are you sleeping?" Aang jumped to his feet with a startled look on his face.

"It was only for a second, I swear."

"I can't believe I agreed to betray my people to teach someone who doesn't even care! If you want to defeat the Fire Lord, you need to learn this Aang!" Yuri stormed away from Aang passing Katara and Sokka, who had just returned. Glancing at each other, Sokka turned to follow Yuri while Katara spoke with Aang.

It didn't take Sokka long to find Yuri. She had set herself on top of a large boulder and she was meditating.

"Yuri come down. Aang didn't upset you on purpose."

"He's not taking this serious."

"He's just a child. Aang hasn't seen the effects of this war as we have." Taking a deep breath, Yuri went back to meditating. She waited until Sokka had walked away before sliding off of the boulder.

When Yuri made it back to camp, Sokka and Katara were cooking dinner while Aang sat on Appa. When he saw her walk into the fire light, Aang jumped down.

"Yuri I'm so sorry. I should have listened better."

"It's fine. I need to remember that you're only twelve. You'll just need to try harder Aang. Do you want to try again?" They set themselves away from the other two and went back to meditating. After twenty minutes Yuri motioned for Aang to stand up.

"Alright Aang, we're going to work with fire now."

"What are we going to do! Make a wall of fire? Play catch with the fire? I want to try that trick I told you about before."

"I'm going to give you a small ball of fire and you need to control it. Keep it small and smoldering in your hand. Concentrate on controlling the fire Aang." A ball of fire appeared in Yuri's hand. She reached forward and softly dropped the ball onto Aang's outstretched hand.

"When I come back Aang, I want that ball to be the same size." Walking back over to the fire, Yuri found the siblings sitting around it. Katara turned at the sound of her footsteps.

"How's he doing?"

"Just fine. He's taking it serious this time. Is dinner almost ready? I'm going to wash up."

"It'll be done when you get back." Yuri hummed softly to herself as she walked to the river. She was just bending down to wash her hands when something in the distance caught her attention. Black smoke covered the sky soon followed by a small fire bending ship.

"Zuko." Yuri continued to stare at the ship until a scream interrupted her thoughts. Running back to camp, Yuri found Sokka yelling at Aang and Katara was kneeling on the ground holding her hands.

"What happened?"

"He was showing off and he burned my sister!" Jumping to her feet Katara ran towards the river as tears ran down her face.

"Katara come back! We have to go, Prince Zuko is coming. I saw his ship when I was washing up." The three ran after Katara in hopes they would beat the Prince to the river. Yuri pulled her hood up concealing her identity just as the river came into view. Katara had backed up into the trees when she saw Prince Zuko and his uncle walking onto land.

"They say he'll be looking for a Earth Bending Master next. We will check this area out, it's the first bit of Earth Kingdom land." Sokka motioned for his sister to quietly step towards them but after taking one step, she'd snapped a twig.

"Come out Avatar!"

"Get to Appa, I'll meet you there." Aang opened his mouth to argue but was silenced by a wave of Yuri's hand. "Just go."

Stepping from the shadows, Yuri pulled the attention of the two fire benders to her while the others ran for Appa.

"Where is he!" Smirking underneath her hood, Yuri stayed silent only shrugging her shoulders. "Don't lie to me! You're the one who helped the Avatar escape and you're betraying your nation by teaching him to fire bend!"

The Prince shot a streak of fire toward her but Yuri only calmly stepped to the side. Again he shot fire at her and again Yuri stepped away allowing the blaze to fly past her. They continued this game until the Prince's uncle set his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"He's trying to tire you out Prince Zuko. Don't you see, he's playing with you while the Avatar escapes."

Glancing to the side Yuri could see Appa hiding among the trees. Using the distraction of the Prince's uncle to her advantage, Yuri raised her arms causing a wall of fire to separate her from the two fire benders.

Running to the flying Bison, she chanced a glance back to see the Prince running after her through the wall of fire. Jumping on Appa's tail Yuri started to climb quickly as Aang ushered the Bison into the air. A yell from below indicated that Prince Zuko had not moved quick enough and they'd gotten away. Sighing with relief, Yuri pulled her hood down and turned toward Katara.

"How're your hands?"

"They're fine. Completely healed. The perks of water bending." Yuri examined Katara's hands with mild curiosity.

"I'm really really sorry. I shouldn't have been showing off like that. I wasn't ready to yield fire like that. I'm sorry for hurting you Katara and I'm sorry for disrespecting you Yuri." Yuri stared at the young boy for several minutes before speaking.

"You've learned a valuable lesson tonight Aang. Fire is unpredictable and must not only be controlled but respected. I expect you to remember that next time."

"There won't be a next time. I'm never going to fire bend again." Aang turned back to steering Appa. Katara placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You have to Aang. The Avatar has to learn all the elements." When he didn't respond, Katara turned to Yuri with a pleading look.

"Explain to him that he has to learn fire bending."

"He does, but he's not ready. There will come a time when Aang will learn to fire bend, but until that time comes he must focus on Earth bending. He won't benefit from us nagging him. I'll be here when he's ready."


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys look at this bag." Sokka was standing in one of the local shops holding an Earth Kingdom tote. He was excitedly digging in his pocket for money.

"Sokka that's going to be a waste money. You shouldn't get it." Hugging the bag to his chest, Sokka started to pout at Yuri.

"But I want it."

"I think Sokka deserves to treat himself to something nice." Yuri shrugged her shoulders as Sokka ran to pay for the bag. Turning away from the siblings she watched Aang moving through the crowd. He was looking at a piece of paper and once he'd gotten closer, Yuri leaned over his shoulder.

"What's that?"

"A coupon for one free earth bending lesson."

"Are you going to go?"

"Yea, this might lead me to my earth bending teacher." Aang led the group to the earth bending school and left them outside the gates.

Yuri was leaning against the wall watching Mo Mo chase a bug when Sokka thrust his new bag into her face.

"I can't believe you let me buy this. It's so ugly and a waste of money!"

"I told you not to buy it. Not my fault." Dropping the bag onto the ground Sokka leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Rolling her eyes Yuri turned away from him in time to see Aang walking up to them.

"How'd it go?"

"Horrible. I didn't learn anything." At that moment two boys walked by discussing a fighting match. When they mentioned the Blind Bandit, the best Earth Bender in the earth kingdom, Aang ran over to find the location of the fight. The boys brushed Aang away and continued to walk down the street. Running after them, Katara yelled back that she'd get the information. A few minutes later she returned with a smile on her face.

"Got it."

Yuri glanced around the arena as people filled the seats. Fans were yelling their favorite fighters names; they grew louder when the announcer stepped on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight we have a new fighter; the Boulder!" A larger man with big muscles jumped onto the stage. He flexed his muscles as the announcer started speaking again.

"The boulder must fight his way up the ranks to face the Blind Bandit. The winner takes home the belt!"

Fight after fight, the Boulder worked his way to the final match. A young girl stepped into the arena; she had short black hair and she was blind. Leaning forward Yuri watched the earth bender curiously. It didn't take her long to defeat the boulder.

"She's the one. My new Earth bending teacher!"

"Is there anyone willing to take on the Blind Bandit. The winner gets to take home not only the belt but the prize money." Aang jumped onto the stage and tried to talk to her. However the Blind Bandit took his approach as a challenge. She sent a large boulder in his direction and Aang barely had enough time to dodge the attack. Using a blast of wind, he sent the rock back at the girl throwing her out of the ring.

"W..we have a new winner!" The announcer handed Aang a bag of gold and the Champion's belt.

"Way to go airhead."

"I didn't do it on purpose. I just wanted to talk to her." They followed the crowd back into the city. The moon was just starting to rise.

"We should get some sleep. We can look for her tomorrow."

"Katara's right, we won't be able to find her now.

Yuri glanced around the street; they had been searching for the Blind Bandit for most of the day.

"Any luck?" Looking behind her Yuri found Sokka coming up behind her.

"No. I don't think we're going to find her." The group started walking back to the camp having finally admitted defeat when Aang stopped abruptly. Yuri, who hadn't been paying attention, slammed roughly into the air nomad.

"What the hell Aang?"

"That symbol was in my vision!" Aang took off running through the gates. After knocking on the door, a tall man led the group through the house. He took them to a large room where a man and woman were sitting with a young girl. From where she was standing Yuri could tell the girl was blind.

"Sir, the Avatar has requested an audience."

"We are honored to accept the Avatar into our home. What brings you here?"

"I'm in search of an Earth bending teacher. I recently witnessed your daughter exhibiting some of the best Earth bending skills I've ever seen."

"I'm sorry but you must be mistaken. Our Toph is still at the first level of instruction. She has been blind since she was a child thus prohibiting her from advancing." Yuri glanced around the room and her eyes landed on the youngest member of the Beifong family. She could tell that Toph was trying really hard not to yell out in anger. Her eyes were narrowed and she was frowning in Aang's direction.

"Perhaps we were mistaken. Would you object to allowing us to stay in your home tonight? We have traveled far and are extremely tired." Aang opened his mouth to protest but Yuri only raised her hand in silence. She didn't allow any of them to say a word until they had been left alone in their room for the night.

"Why'd you lie to them Yuri? I know what I saw in my vision."

"I know that Aang but her parents were not going to be persuaded. You will have to appeal to Toph alone. Come on Aang, I saw her go into the garden moments ago." Yuri led the Avatar into the back garden. They could see Toph walking by the outer wall. The young girl waited until they were only several feet away before speaking.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I'm sorry about before. I was just trying to talk to you and you attacked me. I didn't mean to throw you out of the ring."

"You cheated. You didn't even use Earth bending."

"Please Toph. Aang needs you to teach him Earth bending if he is going to defeat the Fire Nation. You are the best and that's what he needs." Voices could be heard from the distance causing Yuri to glance towards the guards walking the grounds.

"Help! Guards they're attacking me!" Yuri's eyes widened as they shot to the young girl standing before her. The guards starting yelling and ran towards the group with their fists raised.

"Toph stop that! What are you doing!" She took a step forward with intentions of quieting the screaming girl but the guards took her advances as a threat. A wall of rocks shot into the air separating Yuri and Aang from Toph. The force of the wall caused Yuri to fall backwards; her cloak slipped back around her neck revealing her clothes.

"Fire Nation! Stop right there!" Rocks formed around Yuri's wrists shoving her to the ground.

"Stop all of this. She is with me. Stop it!" The guards however ignored Aang's pleas and they dragged Yuri back into the house. Turning towards Toph, Aang's face started to turn red. "Why would you do that! We were only trying to ask for your help."

The commotion had drawn the attention of not only the rest of the staff in the house but also Sokka and Katara. They walked into the main room to see Yuri bound to the ground; Toph's father was towering over her with malice in his eyes.

"Did you think you could come in here and try to kidnap my daughter?"

"No. I swear. I am only traveling with the Avatar."

"Don't lie to me!" The man raised his hand preparing to slap Yuri across the face when Aang ran into the room. Using air bending he blasted the man away and jumped in front of Yuri.

"Don't harm her! Yuri is my fire bending instructor. She has renounced the ways of the Fire Nation. She travels with me."

"I let you into my home and not only do you dare bring fire nation swine near my family but you also attack me. I will let your friend go if all of you leave and never come back." Aang stared at the man for several minutes before bowing his head in defeat.

"Fine." The group was escorted not only from the house but also from the city. Once they were at the city limits, they were given their weapons back and given a warning not to return.

"I'm sorry Aang. I was only trying to help."

"That's what happens when you wear fire nation clothes."

"I wasn't talking to you Katara. Things would have been fine if those stupid guards hadn't attack me."

"Guys don't fight." Aang tried stepping in between the two arguing girls but they only forced their way around him. "Sokka help me."

"I'm not getting in the middle of that Aang. They both scare me."

"You always act like you're above everyone. When we snuck into the fire nation, we changed our clothes to blend in. The least you could do is give us the same courtesy."

"I'm comfortable enough to wear what ever I like Katara. I don't need _you_ bossing me around. I'm not Sokka and Aang."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not bossy." Yuri scoffed at Katara and rolled her eyes.

"What ever you say Katara." The water bender opened her mouth to retort but she was cut off by the sound of someone walking towards them.

"Would you two shut up. I could hear you halfway through town." Toph walked into the clearing carrying a large bag and she was dressed in her blind bandit outfit.

"What are you doing here Toph?"

"I decided to have an adventure and what's better than traveling with the Avatar?" Aang started to jumping around with excitement.

"You'll teach me earth bending?"

"Sure why not." Katara and Yuri exchanged glances obviously thinking the same thing.

"Uh Toph. Did your parents say you could come with us?"

"Of course they did. I explained to them that I need to pave my own path and they agreed." The group all climbed onto Appa's back and they took off into the sky. Yuri glanced back at the town not completely convinced that Toph had gotten permission from her parents but she chose not to say anything.


	3. Update

I'm going out of town for the week; which means I won't be able to update until after the 10th. I had planned on a posting another chapter before I left but with packing, working, and finals I wasn't able to get a complete chapter written. I'm really sorry that I haven't gotten an update out in a few weeks. I promise that I'll start posting regularly now that I'm out of school for the summer.


	4. Chapter 3

I'm really really sorry this so long to get out. I'm horrible and have just been really lazy. It's no excuse and I'm so sorry. I actually combined two chapters to make it super long to make it up to you guys. Again; I'm really sorry!

* * *

><p>"Come on twinkle toes, quit running away!" Toph shot a boulder at Aang. He was supposed to stop it using earth bending; however he kept dodging it.<p>

"She's being too rough on him, Aang responds to positive reinforcement."

"Toph has her own methods of teaching just as you and I do Katara."

It was true that Aang seemed to respond better when Katara was positive. Yuri however was not going to interrupt the earth bender. She was certain that Toph knew what she was doing; Katara on the other hand didn't seem as trusting as Yuri. The young water bender cautiously approached the others and Yuri leaned back to watch.

"Uh Toph. Aang responds better when you're patient and give positive feedback."

"Patient huh? Is patience going to defeat the fire lord? Do you honestly think if twinkle toes waits long enough, the fire nation will give up?"

"Well no…"

"Exactly! But maybe you're right. Maybe I'm being too harsh. Come find me when you're ready to learn something" Toph stormed away causing Yuri to snort in amusement.

"I'm sorry Aang. I didn't mean to make her angry. Do you want to work on water bending?"

Glancing around the camp, Yuri realized Sokka had been gone for a long time. Wandering away from the others she started look for him. The sun was just starting it's decent when Yuri finally found Sokka. He was stuck in the ground and it looked like he was arguing with a small creature.

"Sokka what are you doing?"

"Yuri! Thank the water tribe you found me; do you have any food? Particularly meat?" Shaking her head, Yuri sat cross-legged next to Sokka. The small creature, which turned out to be a saber-toothed moose lion cub, ran onto her lap and quickly fell asleep.

"How did you manage to get yourself stuck in the ground?"

"It's not like I did it on purpose. I was hunting. It's not funny! Quit laughing Yuri."

"You're right I'm sorry."

"Just help me out of here." Yuri pulled herself to her feet. Circling around Sokka, she tried to determine the best possible way to get him out of the hole.

"Give me you hands." Reaching down, she grasped Sokka's hands and started to pull. However he didn't move an inch. Instead he started to yelling in pain.

"Ok stop! Stop!"

"Hmmm well I can't pull you out. Maybe Aang or Toph can get you out. I'll be right back." Walking back the way she'd come, it didn't take Yuri long to run into Aang. By the looks of it he'd gotten angry at someone and had stormed away.

"You alright Aang?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright, well can you come help me? Sokka got himself stuck and I can't pull him out." Yuri led Aang to where Sokka was; the little cub had settled itself ontop of his head but ran over to Yuri and Aang as they came into the clearing.

"Sokka…"

"Just help me out of here Aang." Aang stood next to Sokka and tried air bending him out of the hole. That however only caused Sokka's hair to fly out of it's pony tail. "Yuri quit laughing!"

A noise from a nearby bush caused Yuri to quiet as she turned towards it with concern. The saber-toothed moose lion cub was still nuzzling her leg. It was then that she realized the small animals mother was missing. Glancing at the bush one more time, she turned back towards Aang and Sokka.

"Uh Aang, how territorial are grown saber-toothed moose lions?"

"They can be very territorial especially if they feel that they or their young are in danger. Why?"

"Because I think I just found this little guys mother." At that moment a full grown saber-toothed moose lion rushed from behind the bush into the clearing. The cub ran for it's mother and nuzzled her leg. Stepping back, Yuri tried to make it to Sokka and Aang before the animal charged. However her movement caused it to become even angrier.

"Yuri watch out!" The animal charged quickly and Yuri fell onto the ground. She shuffled back but the saber-toothed moose lion was gaining on her quickly. Covering her face, she waited for the animal to trample her. Right before it reached Yuri, Aang jumped in front of her and used air bending to throw the animal back. The saber-toothed moose lion stared at Aang for a moment longer before she grabbed her cub and took off back into the bush.

"Are you alright Yuri?

"Yes. Thank you Aang." Applause brought their attention to the earth bender standing in the clearing.

"Way to go twinkle toes. You stood up for yourself. Now earth bend." Turning toward a large boulder, Aang steadied himself and threw his hands in front of him. With a loud crunching noise the boulder shot across the clearing into the wall behind Sokka.

"Good job Aang!"

"This is all great and wonderful, but I'm still stuck in this hole!" Aang turned to Sokka and prepared to earth bend him out of the hole but he was stopped by Toph. She explained that because he had just learned to earth bend, he might squish Sokka. Within a few seconds she had released Sokka.

"It feels great to be free! Man I'm starving, do any of you have meat?"

"You have a sick obsession with meat. Come on lets get back, it's getting dark and Katara's probably done cooking dinner." Sokka mock glared at Yuri before following her back to their campsite.

* * *

><p>Yuri was just starting to drift to sleep when a noise caused her to sit up. She narrowed her eyes trying to find the cause of the sound. There was another rustle on the other side of their camp. This time the noise pulled Aang from his sleep and he sat up rubbing his eyes.<p>

"What's that noise?"

"I'm not sure. There's something out there. Get everyone up right now." Pulling her hood up Yuri walked to the edge of the tree line as Aang woke the other three.

"What's going on? We just went to bed." Groaning loudly Sokka forced himself to his feet.

"Someone's in the tree line." A ball of fire appeared in Yuri's hand lighting the area surrounding her where the noise had originated. There was a loud screeching noise as a large ostrich horse rushed in the clearing nearly knocking Yuri to the floor.

"What the …"

"There's someone behind us!" Toph spun around just in time to block the streak of fire bursting through the tree line. Yuri stepped in front of the group ushering them back to Appa as Prince Zuko and his uncle walked into the fire light.

"Give me the Avatar!"

"That was a good one. You really thought just because you demanded it we're going to give you what you want?" Toph shot a large boulder at the two fire benders momentarily catching them off guard. The earth bender continued to fight the Prince's uncle while Aang went after Prince Zuko.

"You won't win this fight. Just give up Avatar!" Prince Zuko shot a large ball of fire at Aang but it was cut off by a gust of wind. The force of the fire and wind connecting caused Aang and the Prince to fly several feet back.

Stepping forward Yuri blasted a streak of fire toward Prince Zuko as he tried to get back on his feet. He rolled to the side narrowly missing the flame. The two fire benders went back and forth for several minutes.

"Yuri come on! We need to get out of here." Toph, Katara, and Sokka were already sitting on Appa's back. Aang started running for the Bison as well but Prince Zuko tried attacking him from behind.

Jumping in the way Yuri blocked the flame. Sending it back towards the Prince she raised a wall of fire between the Avatar and herself. A growl erupted from Prince Zuko's throat as he realized she was blocking his way.

"Stop protecting him!" With a burst of energy Prince Zuko started firing rapid balls of fire at Yuri. Moving swiftly she as able to dodge them easily causing the Prince to become infuriated.

Lunging forward, he engaged Yuri in hand to hand combat. She tried dodging his advances but Yuri was quickly starting to tire from holding the wall up and fighting Prince Zuko. He noticed that she had started lagging behind; using her depleted energy to his advantage, the Prince shot a ball of fire straight at Yuri. Jumping back she tried to avoid the blast but his attack caught Yuri in the chest. With a grunt she fell backward hitting the ground with a loud thud.

The wall of fire she had been using to protect the group behind her dropped. Aang and Sokka rushed forward to help Yuri onto Appa's back. Glancing up at the Prince, she knew by the look on his face that her hood had slipped off.

"Yurina?"

Zuko's hesitation from recognizing Yuri had given the group the opportunity to escape. Groaning loudly Yuri tried to clutch the side of Appa's saddle but her hand slipped and she fell to her knees. Katara rushed forward catching the fire bender just before she lost consciousness.

"She's hurt really bad." Pulling Yuri's tunic up she could see the blood seeping through her undergarments. Sweat started to slip down Katara's forehead as she concentrated on healing the wound before it became worse.

"Is she going to be alright?" Aang leaned over Katara's shoulder trying to see the burn but was pushed back roughly.

"Give me space Aang, I can't heal her with you standing over me like that." Aang sat down on the other side of the saddle near Sokka and Toph. Katara worked in silence for nearly twenty minutes before she finally finished. "I've healed it as best as I can."

Katara covered Yuri with a blanket and joined the rest of the group. They flew in silence for a long time; all of them were thinking about the Prince's reaction when Yuri's hood had fallen. It was several hours later before a loud groan informed the group that Yuri had awakened; Katara was kneeling before her in a matter of seconds.

"How're you feeling Yuri?"

"Like I was kicked in the chest with the force of every earth bender in existence. How badly am I hurt?"

"It was pretty bad but I was able to heal most of the burn. You'll have a scar though; it wouldn't heal completely." Sitting up Yuri looked down at the large red scar covering part of her chest. Groaning again she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Uh Yuri?"

"What?" Sokka glanced back at the rest of the group trying to figure out how to word his question.

"Back in the clearing, uh we noticed that Prince Zuko hesitated after your hood fell. Do you two know each other?"

"Yes." Sokka's jaw dropped and it was Aang who spoke next.

"What! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because that part of my life is in the past. It does not do to dwell in the past Aang. I've changed and I'm longer the same person I was when I knew Zuko." Yuri turned her back on the group indicating she was no longer going to discuss the topic. She stared at nothing for a long time before sleep finally pulled her into unconsciousness.

Sometime in the night an aching where the burn had been woke Yuri from her sleep. Glancing around she noticed that they had landed again and everyone was sleeping except for Aang. He was sitting near the edge of their camp; by the looks of it he was meditating.

"Mind if I join you?" Not waiting for a reply, Yuri sat down next to the Avatar and mimicked his actions.

"Tell me about your past Yuri. Why did you turn your back on the Fire Nation?"

"My mother and father were friends of Fire Lord Ozai; at that time he was only Prince Ozai. Because of their friendship I spent many of my days as a child at the palace. Zuko and his sister were among the only children I was allowed to play with; it wasn't long before Zuko and I were best friends. We did everything together."

_A young Yuri ran through the palace halls giggling softly. She could hear footsteps pattering behind her as her best friend tried to catch up._

"_Yurina! Wait for me."_

"_Run faster Zuko."_

"Ozai was and still is a greedy man; he wanted the Fire Nation to himself and took the title of Fire Lord not only from his older brother but also from his father. My parents, for being Fire Nation, had always been against the war. They tried to reason with Ozai."

"_Ozai don't you think this war has gone on long enough? The four nations are meant to live together in peace." Yuri's father stepped towards the Fire Lord's throne. He looked toward his friend with pleading eyes. "Turn this world back into a place our children can live in happily and peacefully."_

_There was a loud whooshing noise and Yuri peered from behind her mother to see a wall of fire raise around the Fire Lord._

"The Fire Lord didn't take my father's advice kindly. He accused my family of treason against the Fire Nation."

"_How dare you come into my palace and disrespect me! I have treated all of you as my family. It is the Fire Nation's destiny to control this world. Join me in this conquest!"_

"_We will not help you destroy this world." Stepping back towards his family, Yuri's father wrapped his arm around her mother._

"_If you will not join me then you are betraying this country. I will not stand for this. Join me or you will face the consequences."_

"_We will never join you Ozai." Looking down at Yuri he mouthed one final word to his daughter. 'run'_

"I ran without looking back; the screams were enough to tell me that the Fire Lord had killed my parents. I ran until I was out of the palace, I ran until I'd reached a small hill up away from the town and my body had finally collapsed from exhaustion. I was only eleven" Taking a deep breath Yuri looked up at the sky. "I stayed under that tree until a man found me. He brought me to his home. He raised me and taught me how to master fire bending. I stayed with him until I was fourteen."


	5. Chapter 4

I'm terribly sorry for the delay. No fault but my own. It's kinda sort and in my opinion kinda sucks but I wanted to get it out regardless.

* * *

><p>The sun was just starting to rise when Yuri crawled out of her sleeping bag. Walking away from camp, she stretched causing her back to crack several times. Turning to the rising sun Yuri bowed to the giant fire ball. She was just beginning to stretch her muscles when the sound of footsteps caused her to turn around.<p>

"Morning Sokka." The water bender stifled a yawn as he walked over to Yuri.

"Morning. What're you up to?"

"I was just getting ready to work out. Want to join?" Yuri turned back to the sun and started stretching once more. A grimace shone on her face caused from the aching in her chest.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. My scar is still a little achy. Will you spar with me?"

"Sure. Just be careful, I don't want to hurt you." Rolling her eyes at Sokka's arrogance, Yuri turned toward him.

"I'm sure I'll be just fine." Yuri bowed before quickly going on the offence. Sokka's eyes widened as he stumbled back trying to fight off the fire benders advances. Her blows connected with Sokka's arms and legs quickly causing him to groan.

"Come on Sokka start fighting back." Laughing Yuri spun around bringing her leg up preparing for a kick. Jumping back Sokka grabbed Yuri's ankle to stop the blow. The sudden movement of her leg being pulled caused Yuri to fall backward onto her back.

"Yuri! Are you alright?" Sokka leaned over Yuri with a concerned expression. Yuri however was holding her stomach and was laughing. It wasn't long before Sokka started laughing as well. Falling to the ground he laid next to Yuri until they both stopped laughing.

"What are you guys doing?" Looking up Yuri and Sokka found Katara staring at them with a bemused look in her eyes.

"We were practicing."

"Yuri I've got something for you." Frowning in confusion Yuri pulled herself to her feet and followed the water bender back to camp. Digging in her bag Katara pulled out a bundle of clothes. "I thought that maybe since Zuko knows your identity now, you could change your outfit.. I'm assuming you wore the cloak so he wouldn't see your face."

"I told you Katara, I'm comfortable in the clothes I have."

"I know that but things would be so much easier if you blended in a little more. We're in the Earth Kingdom Yuri, they're not going to take to kindly to a fire bender. You remember what happened when Toph's father realized you were from the fire nation."

Yuri opened her mouth to argue. Pausing for a moment she thought about what Katara was saying. Closing her mouth, Yuri sighed in defeat. She grabbed the clothes from Katara's hands and stormed away.

A few moment later the fire bender returned wearing the Earth Kingdom outfit. She pulled at the brown and green tunic uncomfortably but was grateful Katara had given her pants instead of a dress. Sitting down at the fire Yuri started to unbraid her hair. Her long red hair fell down her back as she brushed the waves out caused from the braid.

"I feel out of place now."

"But you'll blend in with us." Yuri rolled her eyes at the water bender before pulling her hair into a tight pony tail. They were just starting to relax when voices filtered through the air.

"Someone's coming." Jumping to her feet Yuri walked over to the sound. A group of girls came rushing into the clearing. Yuri could tell from their outfits that they were fire nation.

"Well look at this. It seems we've stumbled across the Avatar." Yuri recognized the girls voice the second she opened her mouth. Staring at the girl in the middle of the group, the familiarity of her face quickly confirmed her suspicions.

"Azula."

"Ah yes. I had heard that you were traveling with the Avatar, Yurina. I was quite surprised when I found out you were still alive. Dear father had informed us that you perished with your traitor parents."

"My parents weren't traitors. Your father is a murderous tyrant!" Lunging forward, Yuri quickly engaged the Princess. Azula hadn't been expecting the quick attack and stumbled back when Yuri's fist collided with her cheek.

"How dare you insult my father and strike me. The brown and green suit you Yuri, you're nothing but dirt now." The two fire benders continued to fight back and forth for several seconds as everyone stood their in slight shock.

It wasn't until Yuri had Azula pinned against a tree that anyone reacted. One of the girls that was traveling with the Princess ran behind Yuri. She struck her several times at the joints in her arms. Yuri fell back as the feeling momentarily left her arms.

"What'd you do to me?" Swinging her arm around Yuri tried sending a fireball at the girl but nothing happened. "You're a chi blocker."

Katara, Aang, Toph and Sokka ran forward to help Yuri fight. It didn't take long however for the chi blocker and the other girl, who looked vaguely familiar to Yuri, to stop the entire group. Yuri was just starting to get the feeling back in her arms when Azula approached Aang.

"You don't seem as threatening as everyone makes you seem. I can't understand how you've been able to escape the fire nation for so long."

"It's because he's not alone!" Lunging forward Yuri dodged around the chi blocker. Azula jumped back easily avoiding Yuri's punch but the blast of fire that followed hit her square in the chest.

"This isn't over Yurina."

"No it's not." Yuri watched as Azula motioned for the two girls to follow before they disappeared back into the trees. Turning back to the group, Yuri found Katara and Toph struggling to the feet. Aang was leaning against Appa and Sokka was trying to pull out the knifes that were pinning him to a tree.

"Who was that?"

"That was Princess Azula. Zuko's sister. Is everyone alright?"

"Can someone get me off of this tree!" Katara walked over to help free her brother while the rest of the group packed up. They all agreed that it would be safer to move on before the girls decided to come back.

"Yuri what's a chi blocker?"

"It's someone who knows how to hit the pressure points just right to momentarily paralyze your limbs and stop your bending." Everyone sat in silence as Appa flew over the trees. They stayed that way until a small town came into view and Aang landed the sky bison.


	6. Chapter 5

Yuri looked down at the small pile of ice skeptically. The group had decided to take a small vacation to relieve stress. Katara had chosen to go to the Misty Palms Oasis; a place that Aang had enthusiastically praised. However, it looked nothing like he had described.

"Uh, this isn't what I was expecting."

"It wasn't like this a last time I was here."

"Guys over here!" Turning towards Sokka, they found him entering a small building. Following him the group realized it was a tavern for those visiting the Oasis.

Yuri glanced around the room as the others walked to the bar. There didn't seem to be any threats, but she did take notice of a man in the corner; he was sitting at a pai sho table. Turning back to the group Yuri found them speaking with an older gentleman.

"What did I miss?" Sokka shoved a piece of paper in front of her excitedly.

"This guy has a map that shows a library on it! A hidden library."

"As fun as a library sounds, I thought we were on vacation."

"We are but the library cold have information on the fire nation. Maybe something you don't know Yuri." Katara took the map from her brother and started to examine it.

"You know, Sokka is right. We might be able to find something, we should check it out." The group stared making arrangements with the man to travel with him to the library.

Yuri glanced back at the pai sho table; making eye contact with the man behind the table, she regarded him curiously.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to stay here." After they had left, Yuri sat in one of the corners facing the pai sho table. She observed the man for several hours before finally approaching him. "Do you mind if I play?"

"Of course not. It is not everyday someone so young shows interest in such a traditional game." Learning forward Yuri placed a white lotus pai sho tile on the table.

"You're never too old to enjoy a game of wits with a friend."

Without saying a word, the man got up and walked away. Looking around the room once more Yuri followed him. He led her into another building filled with flowers. There was a door at the end of the room guarded by a tall man in a blue and white outfit.

Bowing to Yuri, the man opened the door. Inside the room sat a small group of people wearing the same outfit as the guard; they rose as Yuri entered the room.

"What brings you before us?"

"I bring news of the Avatar."

"Proceed."

"Aang has mastered three of the four elements. He will be venturing into the fire nation soon."

"What can we do to help?"

"Make our trip through the fire nation as calm as possible. A helping hand anywhere would be appreciated."

"The White Lotus will assist the Avatar where ever possible." Bowing to the men Yuri turned to leave.

The door opened to reveal the man from the tavern. He led in another man, whom Yuri recognized instantly.

"Iroh?"

"Yurina, it is good to see you again." The older man embraced Yuri in a tight hug.

"What brings you here Iroh?"

"I've come to ask the White Lotus for assistance."

"Well I will leave you to that." After giving Iroh one last hug, Yuri walked back into the flower filled room. Looking around the room Yuri's eyes landed on a figure standing near the window.

The person had turned at the sound of Yuri entering the room. She regarded him with amusement before walking to the door.

"Yurina."

"Hello Zuko."

"What're you doing here."

"I was taking care of personal business. The Avatar is not here."

"That's not why I was asking." Turning toward Zuko, Yuri fixed him with a skeptical look.

"I find that hard to believe."

"What happened to you? Why did you runaway?"

"It was leave or let your father kill me. Just like he killed my parents."

"He told us your parents attacked him. He was defending the throne." Yuri rolled her eyes and scoffed at his comment.

"He lied. I was there Zuko. He killed them because they told him what he was doing was wrong. Your father is a murderer." Pulling the door open Yuri started to leave.

"Yurina wait."

"That's not my name anymore." With a thud Yuri slammed the door separating her from the Prince.

Heading back to the tavern, she took her previous seat and waited for her friends to return. After she'd sat there for nearly three hours Yuri started to worry that something bad had happened.

Leaving the tavern, Yuri walked to the edge of the Oasis. Shielding her eyes from the setting sun she tried to see if anyone was walking in the distance. When she couldn't see anything, Yuri sat on the ground with her back against the fence. It wasn't long before she had drifted to sleep still waiting for her friends.

* * *

><p>The glare of the rising sun pulled Yuri from her slumber. Shielding her eyes, she looked around her surroundings. When she couldn't see anyone Yuri walked back to the tavern. The building was nearly deserted save for a man passed out in the corner and the bartender.<p>

"Uh excuse me. Have my friends returned?"

"No Miss. No ones been in today."

Glancing around the room once more, Yuri walked back to the outer fence. She walked the perimeter of the Oasis several times trying to see anything in the distance.

Just when she was about to give up, Yuri noticed something in the corner of her eye. It was a sand buggy that the sand benders used. Yuri could see her friends riding the buggy and she rushed out to meet them.

"What happened?"

"When we were in the library, sand benders took Appa."

"Well where is he now? We'll go get him." Grunting, Aang brushed past Yuri quickly followed by Katara. Sokka jumped down from the sand buggy.

"They're taking him to Ba Sing Se"

"That's just great! How the hell are we supposed to get there?" The sand bender who had been driving cleared his throat.

"Seeing as it was my son who thought it wise to steal the Avatar's sky bison, I will take you to the edge of the desert."


End file.
